Issei's Sex Journeys
by IVIProdigyIVI
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a teenager named "Issei Hyoudou". He's one of those average teenagers. Perverted and desperate for sex. But, beginning with this morning - will his dreams come true? Issei x Harem! Lemon! I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD!
1. Issei x Rias!

_Ring ring ring!_

_Oy.. what time is it?_ Issei thought, as he tried to pull his hand out from underneath the blanket sheet. His hand was stuck. He moved his hand around.  
He heard a moan. He looked next to him and saw Rias moaning from where his hand was..  
_AAAAH!_ Issei thought. His hand was massaging Rias' breasts. Immediately,  
Issei started having a nosebleed. Rias smirked and got closer to Issei, grabbing his hand and pushing it harder onto her boobs. "Excited, are we, Issei?" Rias said.  
Issei's member immediantly got erect. Rias got closer and closer until Issei's head was inches away from Rias' chest. Issei stared at her pink nipples. His nosebleed got worse. "Issei... your hand is so warm." Rias moaned.

Issei saw that Rias was completely naked. And he was too, excluding his boxers, which did nothing to hide his manhood. Rias put her hand on the side of his stomach,  
and slid her hand down to his crotch, and rubbed it. Issei groaned, and took both his hands and played with Rias' oppai. Issei then moved his head over to Rias' boobs and put both of them in his hands.

He then put a nipple between his teeth. Rias moaned very loudly - thank Satan that his parents were out that morning. Asia was out shopping with friends. Issei felt something slipping onto his thigh - Rias' climax juices. "Issei.. I want it now.." Rias moaned. Rias grabbed both her hands and ripped off Issei's boxers.  
She then grabbed his penis and licked the top.

Issei groaned. He grabbed Rias' head and pushed it down. Issei's penis was all the way in Rias' mouth. "Rias, faster," Issei groaned.  
And faster she went - she didn't even gag. Then, she grabbed both of her oppai and put Issei's manhood between them. She squished them hard onto his erection,  
and Issei groaned very loudly. Rias put the remaining part in her mouth.  
_This is one hundred times better than oppai!_ Issei thought. _But it isn't enough!_

"Rias.. I want to be in you!" Rias smirked with his manhood in her mouth and released her oppai from the erection and her mouth. Rias' womanhood was oozing out juices. "First, Issei.. I would ask a favor from you first." Rias smiled,  
"I want you to clean up my juices."

_This is heaven! No, this is hell! I mean - um.. THIS IS EPIC!_ Issei thought.

He lowered his head down to Rias' womanhood. She must've shaved it.  
He then licked the the outside. Rias moaned and put her thighs around his head and pushed his head down with her hands. "Issei! ISSEI!" Rias moaned.

Her moans were so sexy, it got Issei even more hard.  
He licked faster and faster. His tongue penetrated her womanhood.  
"ISSEI! DON'T STOP!" Rias screamed, "I'm gonna cum!"  
Issei then tasted something - something sweet as honey.  
Then, Issei looked up and Rias. He tackled her to the bed and grabbed her breasts with both hands. He looked down at Rias and she nodded.  
He put his manhood aligned with Rias' womanhood. He went in slowly and softly -  
but that didn't stop Rias sexy moans. He started going faster and faster.

Rias screamed of pleasure and yelled, "ISSEI! MORE! FUCK ME!"  
Issei smirked and went super fast - and Rias screamed loudly.  
Then, Issei yelled, "I'M CUMMING, RIAS!" Rias felt a warm flow of liquid rushing through her system. "That was.. amazing, Issei," Rias breathed.  
"Want to go Round Two, Rias?" Issei said, and Rias grinned and nodded.  
And the whole morning was filled of Rias' moans, and they believed no one could hear them.

But they were terribly wrong.


	2. Issei x Akeno!

"Hmm, I wonder what Akeno wanted to talk to me about.." Issei said to himself. Issei walked into the clubroom and looked around.

He saw the shower was being used. "Um, Akeno?" Issei called, "Are you there?"

Akeno's voice replied, "Yes, Issei, please wait one moment." Issei sat down on the couch.

A few seconds later, Akeno came out of the shower with only her bra and her panties. Issei immediately blushed and looked away quickly,

thinking dirty thoughts. _Akeno is so SEXY!_ Issei thought to himself, his member getting erect.

"Ara, ara, Issei.. you can look at me if you wish." Akeno said seductively. Issei slowly looked at Akeno's body.

It was still wet. Issei's blush got redder. "Ara, ara.. Issei.. would you like to touch my body?" Akeno smirked sexually.

She walked toward Issei. Issei's hands covered his manhood. "Are you getting excited, Issei?" Akeno said, sitting on his lap.

"Because I am." Akeno whispered. Those words made Issei's member very erect. His hands couldn't cover it anymore.

Akeno slowly removed his hands and smiled. "I got so horny when I saw you fuck Rias.." Akeno said, pulling his pants down.

His boxers were a bit wet. Akeno smiled and continued, "I couldn't help but think naughty thoughts about you.."

She pulled down his boxers and stared at his manhood. "Ara, ara.. you're so big, Issei."

Then, she took her bra off and threw it at Issei's face, and giggled. Then, Akeno put her

oppai between Issei's member and licked the tip of it. Issei groaned. "Faster, Akeno, faster.."

Akeno smirked and put the whole thing in her mouth and went super fast. Issei groaned. Minutes passed and

Issei yelled, "I'm cumming, Akeno!"

Akeno swallowed all of it and said seductively, "You taste so good, Issei. Now, do you want to taste me?"

Issei nodded excitedly and pushed Akeno onto the couch and bent down. He tore off Akeno's panties and stared

at her wet womanhood. He started licking. Akeno moaned loudly.

Akeno grabbed Issei's head and pushed it in harder. Akeno put her thighs around Issei's face and yelled, "ISSEI! FARTHER! PENETRATE ME!"

Issei put his tongue into her womanhood. Akeno screamed. Issei then went even farther and kept licking. Akeno yelled, "I'm at my climax, Issei...!"

Akeno's juices slid onto Issei's tongue. _This tastes awesome!_ Issei thought.

"I want to be in you now, Akeno!" Issei said. Akeno said, "Ara, ara, I also want you in me!"

Issei smiled and pushed Akeno down onto the couch. He put his member at the entrance of Akeno's womanhood. He slid

it in and Akeno moaned. Issei started going faster. Akeno screamed. Issei went at full speed and full power. Akeno almost made Issei deaf.

But, it was music to Issei's ears. He kept fucking Akeno while she yelled, "ISSEI! ISSEI! DON'T STOP! Aaah!"

He sprayed his semen into Akeno's womanhood. "That was.. amazing, Akeno."

"Yes, I agree, Issei. Let's do this again sometime." Akeno winked seductively.

"How about now?" Issei grinned. "You're so naughty, Issei. But yes.. fuck me again!"

And that is how Issei took the virginity of Akeno.

**Wow, that was really quick! Anyways - thanks for reading, once again! Please review and follow my  
page for more fanfics! Next time, FOURSOME. :p**


	3. Issei x Asia x Zenovia x Irina!

Issei walked home while thinking about what happened two days ago. _Damn.. Akeno is soo sexy! _Issei thought, pervertedly.

_Hmm.. who's sexier!? Rias or Akeno.. Rias or Akeno.. Rias or Akeno.. _Issei thought, getting a nosebleed from thinking about their slender and curvy bodies.

Issei walked into the front door and yelled, "I'm home, mom," but no one responded. _Hmm, wonder where my mom and dad are.._ Issei thought, taking off his

jacket and throwing his book bag on the couch. He sat down and started watching television. "Hmm? Issei?" Asia's voice asked from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm home Asia!" Issei said, looking at what to watch. "Oh! Issei! Can you please come up here? I need help with something." Asia responded._  
_

"Sure, Asia!" Issei said, turning off the TV and walking upstairs. He looked around and called, "Asia?" "Wait in your room, Issei, I'll be there in a minute."

Issei opened the door and his jaw hit the floor. Sitting on his bed were a naked Irina and a naked Zenovia. "Hello, Issei." Zenovia winked, seductively.

"Waaaaah?" Issei said, getting another nosebleed. "Ohh - you're so perverted, Issei!" Irina said, standing up and walking torward Issei.

"Wha - what are you doing naked on my bed!?" Issei said, using both hands to stop the blood from dripping on the floor. Irina grabbed Issei's head and pulled it

torward her oppai. Her pink nipples were erect. Issei's manhood got immediately erect. "My, my, are we excited, Issei?" Zenovia said, walking toward Issei as well.

Zenovia grabbed his erection and rubbed it. Issei groaned and forgot about his nose. Irina tackled him to the floor and started french kissing him. Zenovia ripped off his pants and started

licking his manhood. "Waaait! I want to be on Issei too!" Asia said, kicking open the door. She jumped on Issei and started grasping the part where Zenovia's mouth didn't cover.

_Holy Satan! This is awesome! _Issei thought, as he ruled Irina's mouth with his tongue. Irina fought back with her tongue, but, Issei won and felt every corner of her mouth.

Then, Irina ripped off Issei's shirt and he was completely naked. Irina stopped and sat on Issei's head. "Issei! Penetrate me!" Irina squealed. Zenovia sat on Issei's erection and started

putting it slowly in her womanhood. Asia grabbed one of Issei's fingers and put it in her womanhood.

They kept doing this and rotating around until Issei got so tired he could barely give the girls anymore of his semen. Then, he tackled Zenovia and started playing with her oppai.

He did her and went to tackle Irina and did her as well. He fingered her afterwards and played with her oppai with the other hand. Then, he picked up Asia and put her against the wall and

penetrated her against the wall. She moaned and said, "Issei! It feels so good! Go faster!"

Issei poured the last of his semen into Asia and collapsed on his bed. Asia crawled onto him and fell asleep on his chest. Zenovia crawled onto his right and put his arm between her oppai and

her thighs. Irina did the same to his left arm. And then, the girls fell asleep and Issei thought to himself,_ That. Was. Totally. Unexpected. But okay, at least I did three girls at the same time!  
_

Then, Issei looked at the girls on him, smiled, and fell asleep.

** Hmm.. that was a bit short. Oh well. I promise I'll make the next chapter TWICE this! Next chapter is a threesome. ;)  
****And I'll give you a hint. It's Issei and the two Issei was thinking about in the beginning of the story. :3**


	4. Issei x Rias x Akeno!

Irina, Zenovia, and Asia were still clinging to him when Issei woke up. He slowly slid them off him and slowly put the blanket onto them. He put his clothes on and sneaked downstairs.

It was 7:47PM. Issei looked around. His parents still weren't home yet. He started watching television. He started watching football, until he heard the phone call.

Key:_  
_

**Bold** = Rias

_Italic = _Issei

_Hello?_

**Ah, Issei. Could you come to the clubroom?**

_Yeah, sure, why?_

**I'll tell you when you're there.**

_Um, alright, I'll be there as soon as possible, Rias!_

**Alright, see you soon, Issei!**

_See you, Rias!_

And then Issei turned off the television and got on his bike.

Earlier..

Akeno entered the clubroom. "Hello, President." Akeno smiled.

"Hello, Akeno." Rias responded. "Rias.. I have something to say regarding Issei." Akeno said.

"Akeno.. if it's something ecchi with Issei, then no. He's mine, remember?" Rias said sternly.

"I know, but.. how about we do something with Issei.. maybe, like, a threesome." Akeno winked.

"Hmm.. why should I do that?" Rias said. "Because, we're two of Issei's top girls in his harem, yes?" Akeno said.

"Well.." Rias started. "Well, we could pleasure Issei together. And then he would be more interested in us more." Akeno said.

"Akeno.. that's actually a good idea. I'll call up Issei later. Be here at 7:30, and then we'll pleasure Issei so much he won't be able to cum anymore." Rias smirked. Akeno smirked back

and walked out of the clubroom and closed the door behind her.

Present time..

Issei put his bike outside the door to the old schoolhouse and walked in. He knocked on the clubroom. "Rias? Permission to enter?"

"Yes, Issei." Rias' voice responded. He walked in and almost fainted. Rias and Akeno sat on the couch, with only skimpy bras and thongs on.

"Ara, ara, Issei." Akeno's voice said, seductively. "Come, Issei." Rias winked. Issei slowly walked over, blushing madly. "Sit down, Issei, between us." Rias continued, giving Issei a

seductive smile. Issei slowly sat between Akeno and Rias. They grabbed both his hands and put them on their oppai.

Immediately, Issei's manhood went erect. Rias pulled down his pants and Akeno grabbed his erection and stroked it. "Ara, ara, you still got it, Issei," Akeno winked.

Rias then started making out with Issei. Rias stuck her tongue in and Issei tackled her tongue with his. Rias moaned and Issei took over her mouth.

He ventured every part of her mouth with his tongue. Akeno took off his boxers and started licking the tip with her tongue. Then, she grabbed her oppai and put it between Issei's

erection. She squished Issei's manhood with her oppai and she started licking again. She put the remaining in her mouth. Issei then laid down on the couch while Rias sat on his head,

getting her womanhood licked. Akeno crawled back onto the couch and continued the titty fuck. Issei's erection then erupted with sperm and it went all over Akeno's face and breasts.

Then, following his orgasm, came Rias'. Her juices tasted sweeter than honey. Rias got off Issei and started french-kissing him again. Akeno then sat on his manhood and she screamed,

"ISSEI! ISSEI! AAAH!"

Rias moaned very loudly when Issei put his tongue farther into Rias' mouth. Issei released his loud into Akeno's womanhood and Akeno got off. He then tackled Rias and starting

fucking her. Rias screamed so loudly, thank Satan Akeno put spells so people couldn't hear them. Rias got used to it and lowered her screams to moans. He grabbed Rias' nipples and pulled

them. Then, he sent his sperm into Rias' system and smirked at Akeno. "Hey Akeno, could you show me your ass?"

Akeno smirked and stuck her perfect ass at Issei's face. He smacked it and Akeno moaned. Then, he grabbed her ass and pulled the cheeks apart. He inserted his

erection in and started fucking her, doggy style. Akeno screamed and yelled, "ISSEI! FUCK ME!"

"WHO'S YOUR MASTER!?" Issei yelled. "YOU ARE, YOU ARE! AAAAH! ISSEI!" Akeno screamed louder.

He started fucking her harder and faster, Akeno screamed and fell down onto the floor. Rias was masturbating to this scene, massaging her breasts and playing with herself.

Then, Issei grabbed Akeno's oppai and squeezed her nipples and pulled them around. He sent his load into Akeno, and she fell onto the couch. He grabbed Rias' oppai and starting

doing her in her womanhood. He pulled Rias' nipples around. Then, he pulled out and unleashed his load onto Rias' oppai and face. She took her finger and took some of Issei's sperm of her

face and licked it. "You taste so good, Issei.." Rias breathed. Issei smirked and then took two fingers and put it in Rias' womanhood, and she screamed. She did the same to Akeno, and she

screamed. Issei then inserted three fingers. He inserted them far in and they both screamed.

_This is awesome! Their moans are so sexy!_ Issei thought, smirking and sticking four fingers in. Then, both girls unleashed their load at the same time, and catched

their breath. Issei started licking the honey off his fingers. Then, the both tackled Issei onto the other couch and grabbed both his arms and put them between their oppai and their thighs,

similar to what Zenovia and Irina did. They both grabbed his erection with their other hands and stroked it. Issei groaned and sent his sperm onto their hands. They licked the semen off and

smiled. They both kissed Issei's cheeks and fell asleep on his shoulders. Issei smiled, and fell asleep as well.

**That enough? :p**

**963 words. New record. x3 Anyways, next chapter is Irina. Irina only. :p No more threesomes and foursomes and stuff for**

**maybe about, three chapters.. we're gonna have..**

**5th chapter: Irina**

**6th chapter: Asia**

**7th chapter: Koneko**

**8th chapter: -secret- Going to reveal in Chapter 7 :p**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and follow! ^_^**


	5. Issei x Irina!

Ring ring ring!

_ Eeeeh.. what time is it.. _Issei yawned, sitting up to look at his alarm clock. 4:52AM. Today, Rias wasn't laying on his bed expecting to have sex with him. The last few days, Issei

had sex with Rias every single morning. I know what you're you're thinking, _That's gross._ But, Issei liked it. A lot. What a pervert.

Anyways, Issei got up and ran downstairs. His parents were out of town for the weekend, but Issei didn't mind. _At least they can't hear Rias' moans. _Issei thought, imagining

Rias' curvy body.

Issei yawned and sat down on the couch. He turned on the television and watched. Halfway through the show he was watching, he fell asleep on the couch.

When he woke up, he saw a nude Irina on the couch, licking the tip of his erection. "WHAT THE HELL.." Issei yelled. Irina smirked at Issei and returned to licking.

"What the shit are you doing Irina.." Issei groaned. "Giving you a blowjob." Irina replied normally. Then, she put the whole thing in her mouth and massaged Issei's

balls. He groaned and grabbed Irina's head and pulled it down so his crotch went further into Irina's throat. Irina moaned and kept sucking.

Then, Issei said, "I'm cumming, Irina," and erupted his semen into Irina's mouth. She swallowed it and crawled onto Issei's chest. He realized Irina stripped him and threw

his clothes onto the table. He pulled Irina onto him and aligned his manhood to her womanhood. Then, he penetrated her and she screamed. He pushed her off him and got on top.

He started pulling on her nipples and Irina yelled, "AAAH! FUCK!"

Issei smirked and starting biting on one of Irina's nipples. He grabbed her ass with one hand and one of her breasts with the other, flicking her nipple. He massaged her ass and she

moaned. Then, he cummed into Irina's womanhood and took it out. Irina laid down on the pillow and breathed, "Issei.. more.."

_Eeeeh.. when did Irina get so perverted.. _Issei thought. He grabbed Irina and tossed her onto her stomach. He spanked her and she screamed. He then massaged

her ass and kept smacking it. He kept playing with it for a few minutes, then grabbed her nipples and pulled them around and flicked them. She yelled, "Issei! I want you in me!"

Issei smirked and pulled Irina's ass apart and inserted his manhood. He pushed it in slowly and she moaned. He went faster and harder. Irina yelled, "FUCK ME ISSEI! I WANT YOUR

BABIES!"

Issei went super fast and cummed in Irina's butt. He then flipped Irina onto her back and stuck his manhood into her mouth. She moaned and starting licking the tip. Issei groaned

and put his erection in more. She licked the whole thing, top to bottom. Issei pulled his erection out and unleashed his load on her oppai and face. She licked all

the sperm off and then she grabbed both her breasts and put them on each side of Issei's erection. She smashed her oppai on his erection and he groaned. She then starting

licking the tip and the sides. Then, Issei cummed into her mouth. Issei then starting penetrating her womanhood again. He did it so quick she yelled, "AAAH! ISSEI!"

Issei smiled and went super fast. He kept doing it and then starting french-kissing her.

She was very skilled - she took over Issei's mouth. Issei smirked while kissing her and fought back. She moaned into the kiss, and a few seconds after, he sent his load into her

womanhood. Then, he laid on her. Her oppai smashed against his chest. Issei then brought his head down to her oppai and licked the nipple. He massaged and slapped Irina's

butt with his two other hands. Then, Irina grabbed Issei and pushed him over. She went on top and starting kissing Issei. Issei stuck his tongue into Irina's mouth and ventured every part of it.

Then, she sat on Issei and had her womanhood licked. Then, she laid down and licked Issei's manhood. Issei thought of this pose as '69'. Then, they cummed at the same time.

Irina then crawled onto Issei and fell asleep on his chest. Issei smiled and fell asleep as well, his hands on her ass.

** Sort of short. Sorry! :p **

**So, be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading and cya!**


	6. Issei x Asia!

Ring ring ring!

_ Eeh.. damnit alarm.._ Issei thought. He yawned and got up. He looked around. _Hmm..? Where's Rias? And Akeno? And Asia, Zenovia, and Irina?_

For the past three months, the five girls have been clinging on to Issei while he slept. It was heaven, yes, but there was no space to fit five girls and a guy

on a bed. So, for some days, Issei found himself laying on the floor, while five naked women slept on his bed. Issei walked out of the doorway and into the

bathroom. He brushed his teeth and slapped some water onto his face, and went downstairs. There was a note on the dining room table -

_ Issei,_

_Your father and I are out for the week - please take care of yourself! Under the note, I've left you $150 for food!_

_Even though you have your own money _(That he uses on erotic magazines, that dirty boy.)_, here's some extra money if you plan on_

_going to the movies or something! Anyways, please try not to do something.. naughty while we're away! If anything is wrong, call!_

_By the way, Rias wanted me to add that she went on a little trip to visit her brother, along with Akeno! They left this morning._

_Anyways, try to keep the house clean! We don't want to go home to find a mess.. love you, Issei!_

_ Love, Mom_

_ Eeeh, couldn't you have told me at dinner, mom? _Issei thought to himself, slipping the (Let's just say these are US dollars? Even though he lives on halfway 'cross

the world..) Benjamin Franklin, two Andrew Jacksons, and an Alexander Hamilton in his pocket. He then made himself some buttered toast and a glass of orange

juice and sat down. He ate his breakfast and walked into the living room. Sleeping on the couch was Asia. "Hmm? Why is Asia sleeping here?" Issei said to

himself. "...Issei?" Asia mumbled. "Y - yeah, I'm here, Asia," Issei said, startled, "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Ohh.. I was just watching television, until I got tired and I fell asleep.." Asia said, while stretching. "Ah, well, I'll be out today, Asia. I'll be back at around..

ahh.. maybe about one in the afternoon." Issei said. "Okay, Issei." Asia replied. She smiled at him, then went upstairs. Issei went upstairs as well, and dressed

into dark blue jeans, a red T-Shirt, and a baseball hat. He went downstairs and put on his sneakers. Then, he went outside, and jogged to the homes of Matsuda

and Motohama.

_That afternoon.._

"Asia! I'm home." Issei called, as he entered the front door. No one responded. "Asia?" Issei called again, walking upstairs.

"In here! Issei, could you come in for a second?" Asia called back. Issei slowly opened Asia's door and his jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Laying down, seductively on the bed, was Asia. She was fully nude, and both of her hands were covering her parts.

Issei immediately thought, _Noo! No dirty thoughts! I'm supposed to protect Asia, not molest her!_

Asia stood up and pulled him down onto the bed. "I'm so jealous of Rias.. you two sleep together, and do everything together.."

Asia then pulled down Issei's pants and starting rubbing his erection through his boxers. "A - Asia.." Issei groaned.

Asia smiled happily and continued, "But now.. it's my turn to pleasure you, Issei," Asia said, pulling down his boxers and gaping at his manhood. "Wow, Issei.."

Asia then licked the tip. Issei groaned, "Faster, faster!"

She then put his erection fully into her mouth. She gagged a few times but got used to it and started licking again.

"Damn, Asia.." Issei groaned. Then, he sent his juices into Asia and he hopped onto her. "Issei.." she breathed, "I love you.."

"I love you too, Asia.." Issei said, bending down to kiss her. They touched mouths and Asia stuck her tongue in. Issei was surprised at first, but he smirked

and tackled Asia's tongue with his. Asia moaned but did not give in. She eventually lost anyways, and Issei traveled every part of her mouth. Then, he went away

and bent down to Asia's womanhood. He started licking and Asia moaned, louder than the other moans. He then stuck his tongue in and Asia screamed.

"Issei! Issei! I'm coming..!" Asia yelled. Then, her honey flowed into Issei's mouth. Issei smirked and said, "Ready to get fucked, Asia..?"

Asia nodded and closed her eyes. Issei went slowly. Then, faster. Then, he went as fast as he could go, trying not to get deaf from Asia's yells and screams of

pleasure. "Issei! ISSEI! FUCK ME!" Asia screamed. Issei grinned and yelled, "I'm gonna, you little slut!"

He fucked the living daylights out of her, and sent his climax into her. "Wow, Asia.." Issei breathed. collapsing next to her.

"Issei.. that was.. the best thing.. I could ever wish for.." Asia replied. She laid her head on his chest and said, "I love you, Issei."

"I love you too, Asia." And whatever what was going to happen next, didn't happen, because Issei already fell asleep on the

girl's head.

**SORRY! I'm sorry for those who were waiting. :p**

**Some things happened, won't go into it. So, next chapter is.. who again.. Koneko? :p**

**Yep, Koneko. :p**

**Well, sorry guys about that late update again!  
**

**I'll start on Koneko right now, lol. :p**


	7. Issei x Koneko!

**Alright people.. time for Koneko. :D**

**Who do you think next chapter is? :3**

**Threesome? Foursome? O:**

**Well.. you better read this before you skip to the bottom. :)**

**So.. here we go.. here is the next chapter.**

**Issei x Koneko!**

_Ring ring ring!_

_ Why the hell did I get this damned clock anyways. _Issei thought as he sat up, yawning several times. Issei was sad because neither

Rias or Asia were gripping his arms nude this morning. Nor Akeno, Irina, or Zenovia. It was a depressing morning for Issei. But - he lifted tried to lift one of his

arms up. It was stuck. In a very strong grip. Issei looked next to him and almost fainted. Koneko opened her eyes and whispered, "Good morning, Issei."

She sat up and stretched, her somewhat flat chest presenting itself to Issei. Her oppai were small, but of course, Issei got a nosebleed.

"The.. the hell are you doing.. Koneko.." Issei mumbled, his hands to his nose. "Sleeping with my lover." Koneko responded casually.

_Well. At least I got Koneko to like me rather than killing me. _Issei thought. "Ehh - but - why are - why are you naked on my bed?!" Issei responded, backing up a

bit. Koneko crawled onto Issei and he got a clear view of her pink and white polka-dot panties. "Because." Koneko said, smirking a little.

"Be - because.. why..?!" Issei responded, his manhood getting erect. "Why, Issei. There's something hard touching me." Koneko said.

"EHEHEHEH! DON'T KILL ME! EHEHEH!" Issei yelled, now ignoring his nose and trying to hide his erection. Koneko smiled and forcefully gripped Issei's

hands and pulled them off his erection. Her eyes got big, but slowly they returned to normal size. She bent down and pulled down his boxers. His erection went

further up, now that it isn't concealed anymore. "Wow, Issei." Koneko mumbled. She grasped his erection and slowly rubbed it. Issei groaned, "Koneko.. faster!"

Koneko took both hands and went faster, now licking the tip. "Koneko.. Koneko.." Issei groaned. Then, Koneko put half of Issei's manhood in her mouth.

Then a third. Then the whole thing. Issei groaned louder, and pulled Koneko's head down with one hand. With the other, he grasped one of her nipples, and played

with it. Koneko moaned, but kept going, now faster. "Koneko.. I'm gonna.." Koneko looked at him and nodded. Then, he climaxed into her mouth.

Koneko collapsed on him and breathed, "You taste so good, Issei."

"So.. can I taste you now?" Issei smirked. Koneko smirked back and nodded. Issei pulled her up into a sitting position, and he bent his head down and started

licking her womanhood. "Issei..!" Koneko moaned. "Further..!" Issei then slowly entered her womanhood, trying to prevent her to scream, even though his

parents were once again out of town. He went faster, and further. Then, he went super fast and Koneko screamed, "ISSEI!"

Seconds later, Koneko sent her honey into Issei's mouth. He swallowed it and told her, "You taste very good, Koneko.. sweeter than honey.."

Koneko smiled and kissed Issei on the mouth. He returned it, invading her mouth with his tongue. She tried to fight him, but, Issei was pretty skilled now,

considering he fucked, like, five girls. So, Koneko lost the battle and let Issei venture every part of her mouth.

Then, they parted, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Koneko then tackled Issei. Her womanhood was right above his manhood. "Koneko.. you

sure you want to do this..?" Issei said, worriedly. She nodded and grinned. Issei returned the grin. Koneko closed her eyes and went slowly. She moaned and went

further. Then, she went super fast. She yelled, "ISSEI! OH ISSEI!"

Minutes passed. Maybe even a half hour. They were still going at it. Then, he sent his climax into her. She collapsed onto him and

smiled. "I love you, Issei."

"I love you too, Koneko."

The two kissed, and both drifted off to sleep.

**Alright. Sorry. Short as always, lol.  
**

**So.. next chapter.. who is it going to beeee? O**

**Let's make it a threesome.. no?**

**You guys are really thirsty for some more sex, huh?**

**Thought you guys are in this for the story. Oh yeah. There's only sex. Forgot. Soz.**

**So.. fivesome, you say? Are you sure..?  
**

**How about.. Rias.. Akeno.. Irina.. Zenovia.. Issei? "Hell yes", you say?  
**

**Hmm.. alright.. we can make this work.**

**Chapter after that is Ravel.**

**Then after that is Koneko, Ravel, Asia. Kk?**

**We good?**

**So we have.. The Big-Breasted Girls.. then a flat chest.. then the Flat-Chest Trio.. alright.**

**We good? Okay!**

**Thanks for reading! :p**

**Review and Follow! :D**


	8. Issei x Irina x Zenovia x Rias x Akeno

**Lmao. I wonder if there was ever a fivesome in history of FanFiction. Even in real life. Well, maybe in real life, cuz' of society these days. Lol :p**

**Well, not much to say. xD**

**Read and Review!**

**Now, let's get on with dis sexy fivesome. x3**

It was December. The children were making snowmen, they were laying in the ground making snow angels, while the teenagers went to the mall,_  
_

played online games, and slumped on the couch watching television. But, our little perverted hero over here was fucking girls. All through the month.

Today, was Christmas Eve. Favorite day of the year. Well, Christmas is, so I guess Christmas Eve can be the second.

As always, his parents were out of town. (I know what you're thinking. To answer your question, they are thankful for condoms.)

So, the same as every single year for the past two years, Rias and the crew came over and made food for the holiday. This year, Rias

made rice, fried noodles, hot soup, and a Christmas-themed cake. But, instead of a Santa Claus, she made a little demon Santa with a christmas hat and a long

beard of fire.

They all sat down at the dinner table. "Alright, let's dig in!" Issei said. "Waait!" Rias said, before they threw food in their mouths. Well, before Issei threw

food in his mouth. "We have to wait for Irina. She was planning to come, right after she finished her mission ordered by Archangel Michael."

Issei almost forgot about Irina. That was sort of rude because he fucked her twice. In a few seconds, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Issei said. He got up and

walked over to the front door. He opened the door and saw Irina dressed up as Santa. She did quite a good job, but her V-neck didn't hide her bust. So, as always,

Issei got a nosebleed. A miniature one, thankfully. "Hello, Issei!" Irina said, hugging him, her bust colliding with his chest. His face turned bright red, but he

returned the hug. "I missed you!" Irina mumbled in the hug. "I missed you too, Irina." Issei responded. They got out of the hug, and Issei said, "So, wanna go

to the table? Rias made a excellent dinner." Irina nodded happily and walked into the dining room. Everyone greeted Irina and she greeted them back. She grabbed

a chair between Akeno and Zenovia. She gave a hug to Zenovia and sat down. "Now can we eat?" Issei pleaded. Rias smiled and replied, "Yes, Ise. Let's dig in!"

They stuffed themselves and everyone sat back in their seats, talking about life. Well, everything minus sex. Rias was talking to Irina. Akeno was talking to

Asia about her magic. Koneko, Kiba, and Zenovia were talking as well. The only one who wasn't talking was Issei, who excused himself from the table to go into

the kitchen to wash his hands. He washed them and thought about the past year. Not about the erotic things, but the good things that happened. The first kiss

with Rias, after he defeated Raiser. How he defeated Vali. Then, it had been somewhat peaceful. He wiped his hands on a towel and sneaked into his room, laying

down, tired from all the delicious food he consumed. Then, he got drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

Issei almost died from the sexy scene around him after he woke up. All around him, were five pairs of clothes on the ground. Five naked girls looking at him.

A very busty girl, with blue-green eyes you could look into forever, red colored hair falling down her back. A girl with hair tied back into ponytail, equally

as busty as the first. A girl with short blue hair, with a somewhat huge bust. A girl with a nice pair of oppai, two ponytails going down her back.

Rias, Akeno, Zenovia, and Irina stared at him, as he was chained onto his bed, with only his boxers covering his erection. He stared at all of them. To their

pink nipples and to their shaved womanhoods. They all smiled and hopped on Issei. Rias was sitting on him, Akeno and Irina were getting fingered on either side

of Issei, Zenovia riding him.

_ Holy hell.. never experienced or saw this before._ Issei thought, enjoying every second of it. Rias climaxed on his face, Akeno and Irina on his hand, and both

Issei and Zenovia climaxed at the same time. The got off him and rotated around. Before they did, Issei licked the honey off his lips and off his fingers. (Almost

said off his manhood. That would be disturbing, eh?) Then, they kept rotating and rotating, until Issei got tired of laying there. Issei looked around for his first

victim. First came Zenovia. He pounced on Zenovia and lifted her up by her ass. He licked her womanhood, while the other girls were masturbating to this scene.

She moaned, "Issei.. further!" He penetrated her, and she screamed with pleasure. Then, her honey spilled out and Issei licked all of it off his lips. Then, he inserted

his manhood in her womanhood and starting pumping it in and out. She screamed, "FASTER! FUCK ME, MASTER!"

Issei smirked and replied, "That's right, you slut.. that's right.." Then, he sent his loud into Zenovia. She collapsed on the bed. Then, Rias and Irina pounced on

Issei. Rias rode him and Irina sat on his head. They started kissing and grabbing each others' oppai. Both of them moaned in the kiss.

Then, Irina sent her honey into Issei. Issei sent his sperm into Rias. Then, he tackled Irina and lifted her thighs up to her face and penetrated her. She screamed

and yelled with joy. Then, he climaxed into her. Then, last but not least, came Akeno. She put his manhood between her soft, massive oppai and starting

squishing his erection with her oppai. Issei groaned and then Akeno starting licking the tip. Then, she inserted the whole thing in her mouth and covered

it with her saliva.

Then, Issei sprayed semen in her mouth and she swallowed it. Then, he started giving her anal. She screamed with pleasure. Issei climaxed in her ass.

Then, Zenovia and Rias came forward and started giving him a double tit fuck. His erection was between two pairs of oppai. The girls licked the tip of it and Issei

groaned. Then, he sent his load out onto their oppai and their faces.

The girls collapsed onto the bed. Issei laid down as well. Irina took Issei's left arm and Zenovia took his right. Rias and Akeno climbed ontop of him and fell

asleep on his chest. "Good night." Issei whispered, as he fell asleep, with four sexy girls sleeping with him.

**Well. That was nice. First fivesome ever of FanFiction history? Maybe? :D**

**Thanks for reading, lol. So, review, favorite, follow, and stay tune for the next chapter - Ravel! :D**

**(BTW, I should've saved this Christmas crap for December. Crap. Lol.)**


	9. Issei x Ravel

**Woah.. sorry for the hold up, guys.. things came up. Again. lol :p**

**As I promised, here's Issei x Ravel.**

"Hey, Issei." Ravel said, walking up behind him after school.

"Yeah Ravel?" Issei asked, throwing his books into his locker.

"Well.. my family is throwing a party tonight, and I wanted to see if you would like to come.."

"Sure, Ravel!" Issei said. Ravel smiled. "Okay, Issei! I'll see you tonight!" She jogged away.

Issei smirked, closed his locker, and walked home.

Issei found his black suit and put it on. He put on a red tie and his black dress shoes. Issei went downstairs, ready to leave. But, Akeno and Rias

blocked his path. "Where do you think you're going?" Akeno asked. "Yeah, we just made dinner!" Rias added. "Ah, Ravel invited me to a party." Issei

responded. "A party?" Akeno and Rias asked. "Yep, I have to get going, or I'll be late. Be back in a bit!" Issei said, dashing outside.

"Hmm.. I'm suspicious.." Rias said. "Let's follow him, President. We don't want Ravel taking our Issei." Akeno said. "Good idea." Rias replied.

They both ran upstairs.

Ravel stood outside the mansion, greeting guests. When Issei came, she grinned and walked up to him. She wore a blue and pink strapless dress and

a necklace braided with gold and diamonds. "You look wonderful, Ravel." Issei said. Ravel blushed and replied, "You too, Issei. Want to come inside?"

The two entered the mansion. The mansion was very exquisite, with clean walls that had pictures of the sky on them, and there were chandeliers hanging

down from the ceiling, with only floating fire in where the lightbulbs were supposed to be. The mansion was scented of food and drinks. Guests were talking,

dancing, and drinking. "Follow me, Ise." Ravel said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty room. She closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Issei, drink this." Ravel commanded. She held out a bottle of water. "Erm.. okay?" Issei said, confused. He took the glass of water and drank.

He immediately fell dizzy, and fainted.

When he woke up, he was tied and blindfolded. He felt a hand rubbing his manhood, which was erect. "Wha - who's there!?" Issei yelled. "Sssh.." a voice

responded. He then felt someone licking his manhood, then sucking it. He groaned. "Wait.. Ravel..?" Issei said, breathing heavily. She stood up and untied his

blindfold. There stood Ravel, with only her underwear on. The only source of light was a candle, standing far away from Issei. He looked at himself. He was fully

naked. "Ehh!?" Issei screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

Ravel grinned and took off her bra and panties. She sat on Issei and gave him a lap dance. Issei groaned and broke out of his ropes. He tackled Ravel and

brought his throbbing manhood to her mouth. She took it all in her mouth without gagging. She played with it with her tongue. Issei groaned and starting

pumping it in and out her mouth. He flicked her nipples and massaged her wet womanhood. "Ravel.. I'm cumming..!" Issei warned. She nodded and closed her

eyes. Issei shot his load into her mouth and she swallowed it all. She licked the remaining semen off her lips and collapsed onto the floor. Issei brought his

head down to her womanhood and licked the lips. She moaned, but pushed his head down with her legs. "Are you ready, Ravel?" Issei breathed. "Yes, my

Issei.." Ravel replied. He penetrated her womanhood with his tongue. "Aaaaah!" Ravel yelled. Then, he took three fingers and put them into her

womanhood. She screamed, then her screams turned into moans after several minutes. "Ooo.. Issei, I'm cumming..!" Ravel moaned. Her honey spilled onto

Issei's fingers. He tasted it. _Aah.. not as good as Rias' and Akeno's, but, very tasty.._ Issei thought. He aligned his manhood with her dripping womanhood and

looked at Ravel. She nodded. Issei went slowly, and she moaned. "You can go faster, Issei.." Ravel assured him. He went further in. Then further, and then he

started going extremely fast. She moaned his name repeatedly. "Who's your master?!" Issei yelled. He loved doing this to all the girls. "You are, you are!"

Ravel replied. Issei smirked and went faster. He took Ravel's nipples and pulled on them, to make her feel more pleasured. Then, he pulled his manhood out and

climaxed all over Ravel's sweaty body. She smiled. "I love you.." Ravel said. "I love you too.." Issei replied. Ravel crawled onto Issei's body, and fell asleep.

He hugged Ravel and drifted off to sleep.

Just then, Rias and Akeno arrived. Rias wore a red dress and Akeno wore a purple one. They entered the mansion and looked around for Issei.

**There we have it. There's Ravel's. :p**

**Slight change of plans.. next up is Rias and Akeno. Yes, again.**

**Then, next is.. um.. idk.. eh.. um.. Zenovia, Irina, Akeno.**

**Again, sorry for the delay! :P**

**See you guys next time!**

** - **IVIProdigyIVI


End file.
